


just feel, baby

by scattered_dream



Series: N + P = <3 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Almost first time, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, He's like the slightest bit of a bad boy, M/M, Mostly just foreplay, Noctis has piercings ooh, but not really lol, they're both 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: ... Because it's not one of my stories if Prompto doesn't cry for some reason or another.





	just feel, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sh1k4r1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1k4r1/gifts).



_This is going to be a good night_ , Prompto assured himself. Although, he was certainly nervous. 

Noctis had invited him to his house before, so while it didn’t necessarily mean anything would be different, it certainly felt that way. Prompto was shivering with anticipation as he imagined what could happen. Noctis had mentioned his parents were out, and Prompto couldn’t help but be reminded of the fact right now. 

Maybe tonight would be _the_ night they went all the way. 

They’d never had sex before. They’d shared passionate kisses and touched each other over their clothes, but never moved past that. There were heated moments in which it was clear they were both immensely turned on (not to mention, hard). 

In some of those moments, Noctis had held Prompto in his lap, marked his neck with hickeys, and whispered some not-so-innocent words into his ear. And it was just a few days back in which, via text, Prompto had confessed to touching himself while thinking about Noctis. 

If Prompto were honest with himself, he wasn’t sure he was ready. It was strange that he’d never worried about it before — never felt any apprehension — until now. 

Maybe it was because whenever they did anything, it was just a natural progression of their relationship. It never felt rushed or out of place, and they were always comfortable with each other, exploring just a bit more every time they were together. Prompto always felt an immense amount of comfort and trust with Noctis. 

Maybe another part of it was that when they had those intimate moments, they were both very turned on, so their nerves had the tendency to fly out the window in the heat of the moment. Maybe that would happen again tonight? 

Prompto had tried to dress cute without being obvious about it; he didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard. He was wearing white skinny jeans and an incredibly soft pale green jumper. He had on his combat boots and a few wristbands he’d collected over the years from random thrift stores. He’d attempted to straighten out his hair, but of course, it ended up looking as disheveled as it always did. 

Prompto took a deep breath and knocked on Noctis’s door, a course of nerves flooding through him, but as always when it came to Noctis, there was also a jolt of excitement. 

It took some twenty seconds before the door swung open, and Prompto immediately smiled at the sight of Noctis. He was so beautiful it was almost unfair. He wore a black button-up shirt and black jeans. Prompto noticed distantly that his lip ring was absent. 

Prompto rushed to hug him, and was overwhelmed with his musky scent. He sighed contentedly as he breathed him in. Noctis laughed, hugging him back, before leaning away enough to close the door behind him. “How are you, Prom? I missed you.” 

“I’m good. Same as usual. But I’m better now that I’m with you,” Prompto added before blushing, realizing he sounded like a lovestruck idiot (though, to be fair, he was). 

Noctis just gave him his usual soft smile and poked Prompto’s cheek, saying, “You’re so cute. You look amazing. Absolutely stunning, as usual.” Prompto flushed even more at his kind words and shook his head, surprised when Noctis tipped his chin upwards and leaned forward to catch his lips, almost immediately thrusting his tongue into Prompto’s mouth. 

When he pulled away for air, his eyes were blown wide with lust, and he whispered, “Take my compliments, Prom. You’re _exquisite_.” Prompto could already feel himself getting hard and gulped as he pulled his sweatshirt down, hoping it wasn’t too obvious in his extremely tight jeans. It probably was. 

Noctis laughed, kissing the top of Prompto’s head before pulling him over to the couch in the living room, sitting down and pulling Prompto next to him. “You don’t need to be embarrassed,” he murmured. 

Prompto blinked. “Embarrassed about what?” He regretted asking as soon as the question came out of his lips in a rushed whisper. 

Noctis smirked. “Your little situation.” He looked pointedly down to Prompto’s pants and then back up to his wide eyes, admiring his rosy cheeks. “I think it’s hot.” 

Prompto was sure he was going to combust. 

How did Noctis always manage to do this? Say a few sentences so casually and make Prompto go all weak-kneed? Make him incredibly turned on even through his nerves? 

Prompto was cuddled up with him at this point, getting comfy against Noctis’s warm chest. Noctis hummed, a content noise. 

Trying to change the subject, he looked at Noctis’s lips (well, he was already staring at them anyway) and asked, “Where’s your lip ring?” 

“I figured it would get in the way while we kiss,” Noctis replied nonchalantly. 

Prompto giggled, nodding in agreement. 

Noctis leaned back on the couch even more, closing his eyes, relaxed for the first time all day.He’d been stressed at school, annoyed by all of his subjects and reminded of his grades at every hour of the school day, teachers inquiring if he was ever going to turn in his work or study for their tests. Noctis had shrugged, saying he’d turn the assignments in eventually and remarking that he would indeed study for the next exam. He probably wouldn’t. 

Prompto looked up at Noctis, who was now frowning slightly, reminded of his stress even with his eyes closed. 

“Noct? Are you okay?” He pecked him on the cheek and the nose and Noctis opened his eyes, smiling down at Prompto with affection while Prompto resisted the urge to swoon at the softness in his eyes. 

Noctis chuckled with no real humor, before taking a deep breath and exhaling in a sigh. “I’m sorry, Prom. I just had kind of a rough day, that’s all.” 

Prompto frowned. “Why didn’t you call me or something?” 

Noctis actually felt heat rising to his cheeks as he admitted, “I didn’t want to bother you. And I was kinda embarrassed.” 

“About what? You don’t have to feel embarrassed.” He nudged Noct’s shoulder playfully, repeating Noctis's own advice from just a few minutes earlier. Noctis laughed at that and ran his hands through Prompto’s blonde locks absentmindedly. 

“I don’t usually get embarrassed around you, Prom. It’s just… you know school’s been tough for me for awhile. And I guess I just feel ashamed about that sometimes.” 

He shook his head, trying to convey his thoughts without sounding like he didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“It was an in-the-moment kind of thing,” he continued. “I was just angry and tired after school. So I went to my room and slept for like, two hours. I knew I had enough time to nap for a while before getting ready for you to come over here.” 

Prompto smiled at the thought of Noctis sleeping soundly, peaceful in his dreams, where nobody could disturb his happiness. 

Noctis spoke again as he kept threading his fingers through Prompto’s soft hair. “I don’t wanna think about that now, though. I just want to focus on you. Sorry I got distracted for a second there.” 

Prompto felt a rush of something flood through him at his boyfriend's sweet, caring words and soft smile and decided he really, _really_ wanted Noctis. 

With no hesitation, he got up from where he was sitting on the couch, stood for a second, and then repositioned himself on top of Noctis. He pulled his legs around his waist so that he was straddling his lap. Noctis looked surprised and Prompto desperately wanted to say something that would make him want this just as badly. 

“I can help you focus on me,” he purred before pulling Noctis’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently so as not to disturb his piercing. He shifted his hips so that his hardness was against Noct’s groin and then moved his hands into his dark hair while he kissed his neck. 

Prompto got the reaction he wanted. Noctis groaned and moved his hands to cup Prompto’s ass in his lap, much to his delight. 

“You’re so hot, Prompto,” he whispered, smirking at Prompto’s flushed face as he came up to breathe for a moment. “ _Damn_ , you feel so good on top of me. I get an excuse to be this close to you, and to touch you. And... I get to feel you against my dick.” Noctis said all of this in between sloppy kisses on Prompto’s neck and cheek, before finally biting onto his bottom lip. 

Prompto’s face was flushing bright pink at this point, and he was so turned on it was hard to even think. 

He could feel Noctis under him; their erections were pressing together and Prompto decided to do what he thought he could about that situation, something he’d never done before. He ground his hips into Noctis’s lap and moaned at the sensation of intense, warm friction. 

Noctis moaned too, and he tried to hold himself back so as not to startle Prompto with how much he wanted him. 

And oh, did he ever _want_ him... Preferably _right now_ , no questions asked. Wanted to hold him down and fuck into him, get him to cry out his name as he came and cradle him afterwards like the precious treasure he was.

But he knew that he couldn’t rush. He didn’t want to make Prompto uncomfortable. 

Prompto continued grinding against him as they exchanged hot, messy kisses and Noctis slipped his hands under Prompto's jumper.  When they broke apart for air, Prompto looked straight into Noct’s darkening blue eyes. 

“I want you,” he confessed breathlessly. He shivered as Noctis’s hands moved from his ass to his thighs, and then ran along his waist and hips and back down to his ass again.  “Like, I want to…” He trailed off as he exhaled shakily, arousal overwhelming him. 

Noctis slowed his movements down as much as his lust-filled body screamed at him to continue, and _faster_. 

_No,_ he told himself sternly. That was not the right way to handle this. They had to take things slowly. He wanted everything to be perfect. 

His heart thudding against his ribcage, Noctis raised a hand to brush against Prompto’s cheek as he asked quietly, “Are you sure, Prom?” 

His boyfriend bit his lip. “I think so…” 

Noctis hummed, waiting for Prompto to continue speaking. He clearly _wasn’t_ sure. 

“I mean…” Prompto sighed and halted his movements against Noctis, arms draped around his neck and forehead touching his. “I know that I want you. I know that I want to have sex with you. Every time we do anything, I feel so overwhelmed with how amazing you are, and how good it feels. But then I get a little nervous. I don’t _want_ to feel nervous, and I _don’t_ wanna stop. But I’m also a little… scared.” He sighed in frustration. 

Noctis was still flushed and panting slightly, but he smiled as he ran his thumb along Prompto’s bottom lip. He made sure the blonde was looking at him when he said, “It’s okay, Prom. It’s okay if you’re not ready. Sometimes I don’t know if I am either.” 

Prompto looked down again. “Not… because of me, right?” 

Noctis tipped Prompto’s chin up so that both pairs of blue eyes met once again, and tsked. 

“Prom. Of _course_ it’s not because of you. _You_ are what I’m sure about. It’s just _new_ , to both of us. Which is exciting and awesome, but it’s also a little scary, as you said. And that’s okay. We don’t have to rush into anything. I don’t want you to feel _obligated_ to have sex with me. I love you no matter what we do or don’t do. We have time,” he assured him quietly. 

And then, he realized something. 

He’d just… said the ‘L’ word. It was the first time he’d said it aloud… 

Prompto held his breath. As he looked into Noctis’s dark blue eyes, he felt tears welling in his own, to his utter mortification. He blinked and one of them fell onto Noctis’s leg. 

“You… ” He could hardly speak, he was so in shock. 

Noctis took a shaky breath, willing his nerves to go away. Prompto seemed to notice Noctis trying to calm himself down because he immediately brought his lips to Noct’s and kissed him softly, pouring his returned love into Noctis’s chapped lips. 

“I l-love you, too, Noct,” Prompto stammered, managing to speak his own confession. He spoke quietly and yet with so much passion. 

Noctis wiped the tears off of Prompto’s face and laughed lightly, asking, “Are you okay, Prompto?” even though he knew the reason he was crying. 

Prompto’s emotions tended to come out in tears — even when he was happiest. Although Prompto had admitted to being embarrassed by this tendency, Noctis found it very, _very_ endearing. 

Prompto giggled, wiping his eyes free of his own sappiness. “Yes, I’m better than okay! I love you!” he exclaimed brightly, smile blinding. 

Noctis shifted his legs a little so that Prompto would bounce up and down in his lap. They kissed once more, and then Prompto continued to shower Noctis with more love, pecking his cheeks, nose, forehead, and eyelids, making sure to plant as many kisses as he could. 

Noctis laughed, cradling Prompto in his arms, and whispered, “I love you,” once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Because it's not one of my stories if Prompto doesn't cry for some reason or another.


End file.
